Haunted House
by jamiecky
Summary: Finished! Takes place near the end of season 2. Wolfram and Harts senior partners send up a killer new force who is determined to shake things up. Angel and the gang are trapped in the hotel
1. Default Chapter

ANGEL  
  
TEASER  
  
INT. SEWER.DAY  
  
ANGEL AND THE GANG ARE IN THE SEWERS FIGHTING A HOARD OF DEMONS  
  
GUNN  
  
Be careful what you wish  
  
for bro  
  
HE HITS ONE IN THE HEAD AND KNOCKS IT TO THE GROUND  
  
ANGEL  
  
All I'm saying is that  
  
we only ever get minor  
  
scares around here and its  
  
easily resolved, I'd just like to see  
  
if we could cope with grander things  
  
ANGEL STABS ONE WITH A SWORD AND RUNS TO THE NEXT ONE  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cmon Wes you know  
  
the excitement of stopping an  
  
apocalypse, it would be nice for  
  
a challenge  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So what your saying is you want  
  
a big lizard demon eating people.  
  
I know what to get for your birthday  
  
DEMON KNOCKS CORDELIA TO THE FLOOR AND SHE SCREAMS BUT ANGEL COMES AND SMACKS THE DEMON TO THE GROUND  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'd just like to see  
  
some action around here  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Like Sunnydale??  
  
ANGEL  
  
Exactly  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So what you want is all night  
  
researching and the massacring of people  
  
around us?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well when you put it that way....  
  
ANGEL SPINS AND KNOCKS ANOTHER DEMON TO THE GROUND WESLEY SHOOTS A CROSSBOW AND HITS ANOTHER. THEY ARE ALL DEAD ON THE GROUND  
  
WESLEY  
  
Never happy with your lot in life  
  
are you?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well, we have hardly any income coming  
  
in it would be nice for something  
  
to happen  
  
CUT TO  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART.DAY  
  
AN ELEVATOR DOOR OPENS AND THE CAMERA FOCUSES ON SOME SHOES. IT THEN SLOWLY MOVES UP TO A WELL DRESSED CONFIDENT LOOKING BUSINESS MAN IN HIS TWENTIES. HE WALKS OUT AND HEADS TO A BOARD MEETING AND ENTERS  
  
DREW  
  
Sorry I'm late everybody  
  
LILAH  
  
Who the hell is this guy  
  
DREW  
  
Oh excuse me for being so  
  
rude, I'm Drew McClure  
  
and I'm here for the meeting  
  
so please, continue  
  
NATHAN REED  
  
Excuse me for saying  
  
but you were not invited to this  
  
meeting, it involves fairly heavy stuff  
  
DREW  
  
What like Angel? Thats why I'm here  
  
You see the senior partners  
  
aren't too happy with your performance  
  
as a unit so far. I mean  
  
you waste the better part of a year  
  
raising an ex girlfriend and within  
  
months.. shes slept with Angel  
  
and skipped town. Not to mention  
  
the fact that one of your better employees  
  
left when he had a "moral crisis"  
  
LILAH  
  
Lindsey...  
  
DREW  
  
Correct!! You see the senior partners  
  
want changes and that may include  
  
changes in staff  
  
DREW PULLS OUT A SHARP LETTER OPENER FROM HIS POCKET AND STARTS TO PLAY WITH IT  
  
NATHAN REED  
  
Get security  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Yes Sir  
  
THE SUIT GETS UP AND REACHES FOR A PHONE BUT DREW GETS THE KNIFE AND THROWS IN AT HIM. IT HIT HIM IN THE HAND AND NAILS HIM TO THE WALL AND HE YELPS IN PAIN.  
  
DREW  
  
No need for animosity...  
  
(EYES MEETING LEADERS NAMETAG)  
  
..Nathan  
  
I work here like everyone else  
  
I've just been sent to get things done  
  
for a change  
  
HE WALKS TO THE END OF THE TABLE WHERE NATHAN IS SITTING AND GOES UP TO HIM  
  
DREW  
  
Well John I believe we should  
  
get the meeting started..  
  
just one thing  
  
JOHN  
  
(NERVOUS) And what is that  
  
DREW  
  
Your sitting in my chair  
  
DREW PUTS HIS HANDS ON NATHANS HEAD AND SNAPS HIS NECK. HE THROWS NATHAN TO THE GROUND WITH A DULL THUD. DREW SITS DOWN ON THE CHAIR  
  
DREW  
  
So back to business  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END TEASER  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	2. Shopping mall Hotel break in

INT. HYPERION HOTEL. DAY  
  
ANGEL IS WAITING AT THE DESK WHEN CORDELIA ENTERS.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(ANNOYED) Look at this  
  
SHE POINTS TO THE LOWER AREA OF HER SHIRT. ITS COVERED IN GREEN BLOOD  
  
ANGEL  
  
What  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What do you mean what  
  
This stain didn't come out is  
  
what. Its ruined.. and your asking for  
  
more demons. If they ruin my new capri  
  
pants I swear I'll have no choice but...  
  
ANGEL  
  
That blood will come out  
  
you arent using the right stain  
  
remover you gotta rinse it in warm...  
  
GUNN ENTERS  
  
GUNN  
  
What y'all doing  
  
ANGEL  
  
Battle tactics, talking about  
  
battle tactics  
  
GUNN  
  
Really? Sounded to me like  
  
you were talking about  
  
stain removal  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well its an important issue  
  
My shirt is ruined  
  
ANGEL  
  
Its not ruined it just  
  
needs some..  
  
GUNN  
  
OK this is sucking the manliness  
  
right out of me I'm off  
  
ANGEL  
  
No, wait what did you want  
  
GUNN  
  
Got a phone call from Wes  
  
Said we had a job to do  
  
and we should assemble here  
  
ANGEL  
  
I didnt get a call  
  
besides, Wes isn't here yet  
  
GUNN  
  
Thought Englishmen were punctual  
  
WES ENTERS WITH SOME BIG FOLDERS  
  
WESLEY  
  
Aahh good your all here  
  
ANGEL  
  
Whats going on Wes?  
  
WESLEY  
  
I received a phone call last night  
  
for a paid job  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Paid?? Oh thats good news  
  
Isn't that good news  
  
GUNN  
  
Whats the job?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Shopping Mall, apparently  
  
some vampires have found a nesting  
  
ground somewhere and aren't the  
  
slightest bit averse to eating  
  
the customers. We'll make  
  
the first strike, a day blow  
  
they should be asleep then..  
  
ANGEL  
  
So how can I help if we're going at day  
  
WESLEY  
  
Dont worry about a thing  
  
according to the plans there will be no sunlight  
  
exposure in the lair. So you are fit to go  
  
GUNN  
  
So when we leaving?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Now.. We're killing them  
  
then meeting with the owner  
  
So grab some weapons and angel  
  
bring the blanket for the car ride  
  
CORDELIA  
  
A shopping mall??  
  
(EXCITED) Maybe I could get a new  
  
shirt with the money  
  
ANGEL  
  
You dont need a new shirt  
  
you just have to..  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh come on Angel just  
  
because you only have one outfit  
  
doesn't mean the rest of us can be  
  
unfashionable  
  
ANGEL  
  
(TO HIMSELF) I like my outfit  
  
ANGEL THROWS THE BLANKET OVER HIMSELF AND THEY LEAVE. ONCE EVERYONE IS GONE 3 SWAT GUYS IN SUITS RAPPEL DOWN FROM THE CEILING.  
  
SWAT 1  
  
Is the target area clear?  
  
SWAT 2  
  
Affirmative  
  
SWAT 3  
  
We're ready to go  
  
DREW ENTERS WITH LILAH AND A BUNCH OF TECHNICIANS  
  
LILAH  
  
Good plan. We attack  
  
them while they aren't here  
  
DREW  
  
Sarcasm will get you nowhere  
  
Miss Morgan.  
  
LILAH  
  
Well it seems you have  
  
no plan so I have grounds  
  
for critique  
  
DREW  
  
Never one to see the big picture  
  
to be busy with your own personal agenda  
  
to notice a master plan in action  
  
LILAH  
  
So what is the plan  
  
DREW  
  
The key to making the  
  
enemy fear you is to make  
  
them unable to feel safe anywhere  
  
not even in their own home. I'm making sure  
  
Angel realises that he is the hunted  
  
not the hunter.  
  
LILAH  
  
Enough with the clichÃ©s  
  
tell me the plan  
  
DREW  
  
Very well then. We are  
  
going to rig this house to our needs.  
  
Make him fear whats coming...  
  
So lets get to work  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	3. Vamp nest Drew McClures anger

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. SHOPPING MALL. DAY  
  
THE GANG ARE AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE LAIR  
  
ANGEL  
  
So Wes, your the boss  
  
just a simple ambush needed?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Well I'm not sure how many  
  
vampires are in their. Could  
  
be anything from 1 to 10, maybe more  
  
GUNN  
  
Great, Angel wants a challenge and I  
  
wanna kick some demon ass  
  
lets say we just go in  
  
ANGEL  
  
Thats assertive thinking  
  
ANGEL AND GUNN CRASH THROUGH THE ENTRANCE  
  
WESLEY  
  
So I think our plan is settled then  
  
WESLEY AND CORDELIA RUN IN BEHIND THEM AND SEE 7 VAMPS ALL RISING  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
mmmm food delivery  
  
ANGEL  
  
Not quite  
  
HE FIRES A CROSSBOW AND THE BOLT HITS THE VAMP RIGHT IN THE HEART. THE VAMP TURNS TO DUST  
  
VAMPIRE 2  
  
Get them!!  
  
THE VAMPS RUN AT THE GANG. WESLEY GOES OF TO THE LEFT WHILE ANGEL TAKES CENTRE AND GUNN TAKES THE RIGHT. CORDELIA IS AT THE BACK WITH A CROSSBOW.  
  
WESLEY IS KNOCKED TO THE GROUND BY A VAMPIRE AND THE VAMPIRE GETS ON TOP OF HIM AND GETS READY TO BITE HIM.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Little help please  
  
Anyone?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
ooh I guess thats my cue  
  
CORDELIA LOADS UP THE CROSSBOW AND SHOOTS THE VAMPIRE BUT IT HITS HIM IN THE LEG.  
  
VAMPIRE 3  
  
Your friend missed  
  
HE GOES TO BITE HIM ONCE AGAIN  
  
WESLEY  
  
Close enough  
  
HE PULLS THE BOLT OUT OF THE VAMPIRES LEG AND STAKES HIM WITH IT AND HE EXPLODES TO DUST. GUNN FLIPS ONE OVER AND STAKES HIM WHILE HE IS DOWN. ANGEL HAS TWO AT ONCE BUT SPINS AND DECAPITATES HIM. WESLEY APPROACHES THE OTHER AND STAKES HIM FROM BEHIND. ANGEL LEAPS FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE AND BLOCKS HIS PUNCH BEFORE STAKING HIM. ONLY ONE IS LEFT  
  
VAMPIRE 7  
  
Soo...  
  
HE RUNS BUT ANGEL CHUCKS THE STAKE AT HIM AND GETS HIM RIGHT IN THE HEART...  
  
VAMPIRE 7  
  
Damn..  
  
HE FALLS TO DUST  
  
GUNN  
  
Job well done  
  
whats say we go pick up  
  
our cash  
  
WESLEY  
  
Seems like a good idea  
  
THE GANG WALKS TO THE EXIT BUT ANGEL IS HESITANT  
  
WESLEY  
  
Something wrong..  
  
ANGEL  
  
There are no bodies here  
  
GUNN  
  
And thats bad because...  
  
ANGEL  
  
If this was a vamp nest  
  
and the people were getting eaten  
  
then how come they aren't any  
  
here.. its not usual  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Is it really unusual, because I dont  
  
want this to be some dead end job  
  
WESLEY  
  
Why dont we ask the owner  
  
seeing as he made the complaint  
  
ANGEL  
  
Good idea, this doesn't feel  
  
quite right  
  
THE GANG LEAVES  
  
CUT TO.  
  
INT. HYPERION HOTEL. DAY  
  
DREW AND LILAH WITH SOME OTHER W&H MEMBERS ARE WATCHING THE GANGS ATTACK ON THE VAMPIRE LAIR THROUGH A PORTABLE DEVICE  
  
DREW  
  
He's a clever one isn't he...  
  
bring me the man who set up this  
  
vampire nest  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Yes sir  
  
THE SUIT WALKS OFF  
  
DREW  
  
So it looks like hes beginning  
  
to suspect he's on a wild goose chase  
  
LILAH  
  
Well it wasn't my plan  
  
you can explain yoursel..  
  
DREW  
  
(EYING LILAH) No I don't need  
  
to explain anything.. they have no idea  
  
as of yet and the work here is almost done  
  
THE SUIT COMES BACK WITH ANOTHER GUY WHO LOOKS QUITE ANXIOUS  
  
GUY  
  
Wh what do you want sir  
  
DREW  
  
You planned the vamp nest  
  
am I correct  
  
GUY  
  
Yes.. yes I did sir  
  
DREW  
  
Well it seems our favourite  
  
vampire with a soul seems to  
  
have figured out that all is not what it  
  
seems with the nest  
  
GUY  
  
I did everything according to  
  
plan sir  
  
DREW  
  
It seems you did didn't you  
  
come.. take a walk with me  
  
HE LEADS THE GUY TO A WALL AND HE STANDS AGAINST IT FEELING CORNERED  
  
DREW  
  
This incompetence  
  
won't happen again will it  
  
GUY  
  
N, n, no sir  
  
DREW  
  
Do you know why it  
  
won't happen again  
  
GUY  
  
Because I will do better  
  
DREW  
  
Close...  
  
HE REACHES INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A DEVICE. HE PRESSES THE BUTTON ON IT AND OUT FROM THE WALL COMES A SWORD WHICH IMPALES THE GUY IN THE STOMACH  
  
DREW  
  
But no cigar..  
  
Clean this mess up please  
  
and make sure this is enchanted  
  
so I dont have to press a button every time I  
  
want someone killed  
  
HE WALKS TO LILAH WHO LOOKS A LITTLE CONCERNED OVER DREWS OUTBURSTS  
  
DREW  
  
This is gonna be good  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	4. Job well done

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. DAY. SHOPPING MALL  
  
THE GANG ENTERS THE OWNERS OFFICE WHO IS LOOKING HAPPY  
  
OWNER  
  
You did it  
  
ANGEL  
  
(SUSPICIOUS) How do you know  
  
OWNER  
  
Well you all came back and  
  
you are all alive, i take it thats  
  
a good sign with these... vampires  
  
GUNN  
  
Done and dusted, you needn't  
  
worry about a thing  
  
OWNER  
  
Oh good because if the  
  
publicity of killings in my  
  
mall made it out it would be a  
  
major blow to my business  
  
ANGEL  
  
Yeah speaking of casualties  
  
there were no dead humans  
  
in that nest, where were they  
  
OWNER  
  
(SHOCKED) Well.. well  
  
I don't know i thought you were  
  
the "supernatural experts"  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(QUICKLY STEERING THE TOPIC) And that  
  
is what we are, sorry about my  
  
friend he just has some insecurities  
  
So... lets talk about your end of the deal  
  
OWNER  
  
Yes, yes a good job is worth  
  
paying well isn't it  
  
CORDELIA  
  
It sure is  
  
ANGEL OPENS HIS MOUTH TO ASK ANOTHER QUESTION BUT CORDELIA KICKS HIM IN THE SHIN. HE SHUTS UP  
  
OWNER  
  
$50,000.. is that correct  
  
Mr Wyndam Price  
  
WESLEY  
  
(TAKEN ABACK BY VAST MONETARY QUANTITY)  
  
Yes...  
  
(REGAINS COMPOSURE) Yes thats correct  
  
OWNER  
  
Here you go  
  
in cash, a token of my appreciation  
  
HE HANDS THE MONEY OVER AND THE GANG LOOK EXCITED APART FROM ANGEL WHO IS SULKING ABOUT THE KICK TO THE SHINS HE RECEIVED.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(BLURTING OUT)Do you have any vouchers  
  
as well  
  
OWNER  
  
What?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well its just that i looovvee to shop  
  
here and this money is going straight  
  
to the business and I just wanted to know  
  
if I could have a few shop vouchers  
  
You know 25, 50 percent off ones...  
  
OWNER  
  
Certainly  
  
ANGEL  
  
(WHISPERING TO CORDY)  
  
That was unusually easy  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I know maybe i should  
  
have asked for 75 percent  
  
off...  
  
OWNER  
  
I can't seem to find any here  
  
would you excuse me while I look  
  
out the back  
  
THE OWNER GOES TO A DOOR AND OPENS IT AND WALKS IN AS THE CAMERA FOLLOWS HIM. HE GOES TO A SHELF AND PICKS UP A BUNCH OF VOUCHERS. HE STUMBLES ON THE WAY OUT AND THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO REVEAL THE DEAD BODY OF THE MALL OWNER.  
  
OWNER  
  
Vouchers  
  
HE PUTS A HANDFUL ON THE DESK AND CORDELIA EXCITEDLY GRABS AT THEM  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh my god that was  
  
so good of you  
  
OWNER  
  
Don't mention it  
  
ANGEL  
  
We better be going  
  
OWNER  
  
Certainly, i suppose  
  
you have urgent business  
  
to attend to somewhere else  
  
ANGEL  
  
Something like that  
  
THE OWNER LEADS THEM OUT AND CORDELIA IS STILL GUSHING OVER THE VOUCHERS  
  
CORDELIA  
  
If you have any other  
  
assignments for us we'd be  
  
happy to do them, i hope to see you soon  
  
THEY LEAVE  
  
OWNER  
  
Oh I think  
  
you'll be seeing us  
  
sooner than you think  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	5. Trouble at the Hotel

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART. DAY  
  
IN THE BOARDROOM MANY WOLFRAM AND HART MEMBERS ARE WALKING AROUND LOOKING THROUGH SEVERAL HIGH TECH MONITORS AT THE EMPTY HOTEL. DREW IS WALKING AROUND GREETING PEOPLE  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
So the senior partners  
  
sent you huh  
  
DREW  
  
That they did my friend  
  
and they are about to witness  
  
my first major business brilliance  
  
LILAH  
  
I don't see whats so brilliant  
  
about it, and I thought  
  
senior partners wanted Angel  
  
alive not dead  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Yes what is the position  
  
on Angel with the senior  
  
partners at the moment  
  
DREW  
  
(KEEPING HIS COOL FROM LILAHS JABS)  
  
Well we want him alive and this  
  
trap has been specifically built with his  
  
agility and strength in mind. He should be able  
  
to cope... his friends on the other hand  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Aaah.. distract Angel with other matters  
  
DREW  
  
Thats right, and if they all make  
  
it i guess I'll pay a little home visit  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Well i wish your plan good luck  
  
DREW  
  
I assure you luck has no part in this  
  
THE SUIT WALKS AWAY CONTENT WITH THE PLAN  
  
LILAH  
  
He's easily fooled..  
  
I on the other hand  
  
am not convinced  
  
DREW  
  
Well once you see it in action  
  
you'll change your mind  
  
(LEANS CLOSER AND WHISPERS)  
  
And Ms Morgan.. if you critcize my  
  
plans like that again, I'll kill you  
  
LILAH  
  
(TRYING TO HIDE FEAR)  
  
Just... trying to offer  
  
a little perspective  
  
DREW  
  
(BACK TO HAPPY MOOD)  
  
And its very welcome  
  
If you would excuse me  
  
DREW WALKS UP TO THE MONITORS AND RAISES A GLASS  
  
DREW  
  
Welcome everyone,  
  
as you all know  
  
since he arrived in LA our friend  
  
Angel has been a bit of a pain in our  
  
necks.. not literally. (CROWD LAUGHS)  
  
So I bring you here to witness  
  
my triumph in action, I hope you enjoy  
  
it as much as they will  
  
DREW POINTS HIS HAND TO THE MONITOR AND THE CROWD STARES AT THE EMPTY HOTEL WHEN THE DOOR OPENS AND THE GANG ENTERS  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. HYPERION HOTEL. DAY  
  
THE GANG ENTERS THE HOTEL COMPLETELY UNAWARE OF THE WORK DONE TO THEIR HOTEL OR THE FACT THAT WOLFRAM AND HART IS WATCHING THEM  
  
ANGEL  
  
I still say there was  
  
something wrong with that  
  
mission, i mean Cordelia didn't  
  
even get a vision  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I don't have to get visions  
  
everytime something happens  
  
ANGEL  
  
But that seemed like something  
  
the powers would want to tell us  
  
GUNN  
  
Tricky business those powers  
  
WESLEY  
  
Well theres no harm done,  
  
we were paid and nothing  
  
happened to us  
  
CUT TO  
  
DREW IS RELISHING EVERY WORD SPOKEN AND LOOKS AT THE CROWD  
  
DREW  
  
This is just great timing  
  
for something to happen  
  
the dramatic irony, oh i could go  
  
on...  
  
But we have deaths to make happen  
  
HE PRESSES A BUTTON AND LOOKS BACK AT THE MONITOR  
  
DREW  
  
Its starting  
  
CUT TO  
  
THE GANG IS STILL TALKING WHEN SUDDENLY A PULSE FILLS THE HOTEL AND SENDS THE GANG FLYING IN ALL DIRECTIONS  
  
GUNN  
  
That don't usually happen  
  
ANGEL  
  
Is everyone OK?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(GETTING UP) Yeah I'm..  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
  
CORDELIA SEES THE ROOM IS FILLED WITH DEMONS  
  
CORDELIA  
  
ANGEL!!!  
  
THE REST OF THE GANG RISES AND SEES THE DEMONS ROAMING AROUND  
  
ANGEL  
  
Oh the fun never stops  
  
WESLEY  
  
I'll go get the weapons  
  
ANGEL  
  
Gunn! lets get them  
  
GUNN  
  
Right  
  
GUNN AND ANGEL RUN AT THE DEMONS WHILE WESLEY TRIES TO SNEAK TO THE WEAPONS CHEST. CORDELIA GOES AS WELL. THE 5 DEMONS SPREAD AND DRAW SWORDS  
  
CORDELIA  
  
They have swords!!  
  
CORDELIA RUNS BACK TO HER SPOT.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Wes, how are the weapons coming  
  
WESLEY  
  
Not good I'm in a little bother  
  
WESLEY IS AMBUSHED BY A DEMON. HE GOES TO PUNCH IT BUT THE DEMON GRABS HIS HAND AND THROWS HIM INTO THE WEAPONS CUPBOARD SHATTERING THE GLASS.  
  
WESLEY  
  
(HURT) Well, at least I  
  
got the weapons  
  
WESLEY PICKS UP A CROSSBOW AND FIRES IT AT THE DEMON THAT THREW HIM. IT HITS HIM AND HE FALLS TO THE GROUND  
  
WESLEY  
  
Angel, weapons  
  
coming  
  
GUNN  
  
Send some my way to English  
  
WESLEY THROWS A SWORD TO ANGE WHO CATCHES IT JUST IN TIME TO BLOCK THE DEMONS SWORD. HE DUCKS AND KICKS THE DEMON IN THE LEGS WHO STUMBLES. ANGEL STABS THROUGH HIM.  
  
CUT TO GUNN FIGHTING WITH AN AXE. THE DEMON HITS GUNN IN THE HEAD BEFORE HE HAS A CHANCE TO SWING THE AXE AND IS KNOCKED TO THE GROUND.  
  
DEMON  
  
DIE!!!!  
  
GUNN  
  
Not today big guy  
  
HE ROLLS AWAY AND PICKS UP THE AXE AND SWINGS IT INTO THE DEMON  
  
GUNN  
  
But thanks for trying  
  
CORDELIA IS COWERING IN A CORNER AND SCREAMS WHEN A DEMON SPOTS HER  
  
WESLEY  
  
Cordelia!!!!  
  
HE SLIDES A SWORD ACROSS THE GROUND AND SHE PICKS IT UP  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Now I've just gotta focus  
  
CORDELIA RISES UP AND SWINGS THE SWORD AND IT CLASHES WITH THE DEMONS. THEY HAVE A BRIEF SWORDPLAY BEFORE ANGEL THROWS ANOTHER DEMON INTO CORDELIAS ONE AND THEY BOTH FALL TO THE GROUND. CORDELIA THRUSTS THE SWORD THROUGH BOTH OF THEM. THE GANG LOOKS AROUND TO MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO MORE.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Gross... What the hell  
  
is going on here!!!  
  
WESLEY  
  
I don't know, it was very  
  
peculiar, they all just appeared  
  
from nowhere  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well that means we have to hit  
  
the books. Find out why this would  
  
happen.  
  
GUNN  
  
And what are you gonna do  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm gonna go back to the mall  
  
see if that guy knows  
  
about this.  
  
WESLEY  
  
You think it was a trap??  
  
ANGEL  
  
I've been in the game too  
  
long not to expect it...  
  
Find what you can  
  
ANGEL GOES TO LEAVE BUT THE FRONT DOOR SEALS SHUT AND IS OVERFLOWED BY A WALL.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Hits the Door)  
  
See? a trap, i knew  
  
that mall was different  
  
WESLEY  
  
Well you might  
  
as well join the research team  
  
now. Lets go to the office  
  
WESLEY WALKS TOWARD THE OFFICE BUT SUDDENLY SWORDS EMERGE FROM THE GROUND RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM AND GASH HIS LEG.  
  
WESLEY  
  
(CLUTCHING HIS LEG)  
  
Well I guess we're in trouble  
  
ANGEL  
  
Wes... RUN!!!  
  
MORE SWORDS START EMERGING FROM THE FLOOR AND WESLEY TRIES TO OUTRUN THEM. THEY ALL CLAMBER UP ON THE DESK TO TAKE COVER  
  
GUNN  
  
What the hell is going on!  
  
ANGEL  
  
Wolfram and Hart....  
  
WESLEY  
  
Wolfram and Hart, how can you be sure  
  
ANGEL  
  
This stinks of them, high tech  
  
magics and booby traps,  
  
very law firm thing to do  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well how much can we  
  
do sitting on this desk, we  
  
need to stop it  
  
ANGEL  
  
We can't for now  
  
We need to sit tight  
  
CORDELIA  
  
But this could go on for a  
  
long time you know  
  
.. sitting here on this  
  
cramped... aaaahhh  
  
A GIANT HAND EMERGES AND SNATCHES CORDELIA AND SUCKS HER INTO THE WALL  
  
ANGEL  
  
CORDY!!!!  
  
We have to get her back  
  
WESLEY  
  
Well, we'll need to be quick footed to  
  
get into the office  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well then I'll go alone  
  
Swords can't kill me  
  
they should do their research  
  
ANGEL LEAPS OFF THE DESK AND OUTRUNS THE SWORDS AND DIVES INTO THE OFFICE  
  
GUNN  
  
Yo what do we do  
  
WESLEY  
  
Sit tight and try to stay  
  
alive, its all we can do  
  
GUNN  
  
Well Angel better get back soon  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	6. Cordys battle Doyles return

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. SOMEWHERE IN THE HOTEL. DAY  
  
CORDELIA IS DUMPED ON THE FLOOR BY THE HAND AND DOESN'T SEEM TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Ok Wolfram and Hart, you've had  
  
your fun tell me where the hell  
  
am I!!  
  
...I must still be in the hotel  
  
maybe I should look for a door  
  
or some portal  
  
SHE WALKS AROUND AND SEES A DOOR TO HER LEFT  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(SURPRISED) Huh  
  
I didn't see that when i came  
  
in... maybe it goes back to the hotel  
  
SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND STARTS TO WALK THROUGH BUT AS SOON AS SHE IS THROUGH SHE GOES STIFF AND HER A LOOK OF TERROR SWEEPS THROUGH HER FACE  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No... No...  
  
Gunn!!  
  
SHE CLOSES HER EYES AS VISIONS RUSH TO HER SKULL  
  
THE FIRST IS OF DREW CRACKING THE NECK OF NATHAN REED  
  
THE SECOND IS OF DREW IN THE HOTEL STABBING GUNN THROUGH THE STOMACH.  
  
THE THIRD SHOWS A RAMPAGE OF DESTRUCTION AND DEAD BODIES AROUND THE HOTEL.  
  
THEN MORE START COMING OF RANDOM PEOPLE IN RANDOM SITUATIONS  
  
CORDELIA CAN'T COPE AND IS THROWN OUT OF THE DOOR AND INTO A WALL  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(FAINT) Nooo...  
  
SHE FALLS UNCONCIOUS  
  
CUT TO  
  
WOLFRAM AND HART  
  
DREW IS MONITORING CORDELIA STRUGGLING AND HAS A SOLID SMILE ON HIS FACE.  
  
DREW  
  
Multiple visions...  
  
Been done before  
  
but still dangerously effective  
  
don't you think  
  
LILAH  
  
So thats one down  
  
three to go  
  
DREW  
  
Not yet Miss Morgan  
  
If it was one down the  
  
way I wanted it the  
  
delectable Miss Chases  
  
Guts would be thrown all  
  
over the place.  
  
But more suprises are in store  
  
CUT BACK  
  
CORDELIA IS WAKING UP IN A DARK HUDDLE. SHE SEEMS WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HER VISIONS ARE PORTRAYING.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(STILL A BIT DELIRIOUS FROM THE VISION)  
  
Angel... we have to save Gunn  
  
some psycho from Wolfram and Hart...  
  
Hes doing this... Gunn is in trouble  
  
THE CAMERA REVEALS UPWARDS THAT STANDING OVER CORDELIA IS A FAIRLY LARGE DEMON  
  
DEMON  
  
Kill!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
He's not the only one in  
  
trouble then.  
  
THE DEMON GRABS CORDELIA AND LIFTS HER OFF HER FEET  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Let go of me!!  
  
Or I'll bring out the big  
  
guns, I'm warning you!  
  
CORDELIA KICKS THE DEMON IN THE GROIN.  
  
THE DEMON DOESN'T REACT  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No private parts huh?  
  
DEMON  
  
Mwuuuhhh  
  
THE DEMON THROWS CORDELIA INTO A WALL  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Ok.. getting tired  
  
of being thrown into  
  
walls here!  
  
SHE GETS UP AND RUNS FROM THE DEMON WHO IS IN CLOSE PURSUIT  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Door, I need another door  
  
SHE KEEPS RUNNING UNTIL SHE SEES ANOTHER DOOR. THE DEMON IS STILL AFTER HER  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hopefully not another vision  
  
door, but nothing to lose here so..  
  
SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS IN.  
  
TO HER HORROR THE DOOR IS FILLED WITH MORE DEMONS. SHE SPRINTS BACK OUT TO SEE THE ORIGINAL DEMON WAITING FOR HER AT THE DOOR  
  
DEMON  
  
Kill  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Why don't you  
  
go kill with your friends  
  
THE DEMON LUNGES AT HER BUT SHE DODGES AND OPENS THE DOOR.  
  
THE DEMON FALLS INTO THE DOOR AND WE HEAR CHOPPING AND SCREAMING  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Eeewww..  
  
But at least its not me  
  
Now to find Angel  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. WESLEYS OFFICE  
  
ANGEL IS IN THE OFFICE SEARCHING FOR INFORMATION  
  
ANGEL  
  
There has to be something  
  
here to use  
  
VOICE  
  
Oh and there is  
  
ANGEL  
  
Whos there  
  
VOICE  
  
Hey no need for  
  
suspicions pal, we  
  
used to be quite good  
  
friends  
  
ANGEL  
  
Doyle??  
  
DOYLE  
  
Hello there champion  
  
ANGEL  
  
This can't be real  
  
you died...  
  
DOYLE  
  
It is real, but I did also  
  
die. Whats the catch you must  
  
say to yourself  
  
Well you see I was allowed  
  
to come back to right some wrongs  
  
ANGEL  
  
Wrongs?  
  
DOYLE  
  
Right, wrongs  
  
You see you must know  
  
its your fault I died  
  
ANGEL  
  
What?  
  
DOYLE  
  
Oh you didn't then  
  
ANGEL  
  
No... that was your choice  
  
DOYLE  
  
Just trying to be heroic pal  
  
ANGEL  
  
You hit me, you stopped me  
  
DOYLE  
  
So what, one punch from  
  
a half demon stops one of  
  
the most powerful vamps of this age  
  
ANGEL  
  
So what are you here for  
  
DOYLE  
  
Vengeance my friend  
  
here to right what happened to me  
  
ANGEL  
  
Your not Doyle  
  
You think Wolfram and Hart  
  
can trick me like that  
  
DOYLE  
  
They told me you were  
  
no idiot.. so killing you it is  
  
then, no psychological torture  
  
involved, pity cos I like that  
  
DOYLE GOES TO HIT ANGEL  
  
ANGEL BLOCKS HIM AND THROWS A KICK AT HIM WHICH KNOCKS HIM OVER THE DESK  
  
DOYLE GETS UP AND KNOCKS ANGEL INTO A BOOKSHELF  
  
DOYLE  
  
You know who would  
  
have believed this  
  
That Cordelia, boy shes  
  
not the brightest bulb  
  
cute though..  
  
ANGEL  
  
Where is she  
  
DOYLE  
  
Probably dead somewhere  
  
you see my friend no one  
  
is getting out of this hotel alive  
  
ANGEL  
  
I know you aren't... friend  
  
ANGEL PICKS UP DOYLE AND THROWS HIM INTO THE WALL AND STARTS PUMMELING HIM.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Tell me where Cordy is  
  
DOYLE  
  
I don't know,  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well I think your lying  
  
ANGEL HITS HIM IN THE HEAD  
  
DOYLE  
  
I don't know...somewhere in  
  
the hotel she must be  
  
ANGEL  
  
You lying?  
  
DOYLE  
  
No I swear  
  
ANGEL  
  
Whereabouts  
  
DOYLE  
  
Look I don't know alright  
  
she could be anywhere  
  
this hotel is rigged everywhere  
  
ANGEL  
  
And how do i stop it  
  
DOYLE  
  
Go to the source  
  
ANGEL  
  
And that is...  
  
DOYLE  
  
I don't know alright  
  
ANGEL  
  
(LETTING GO OF HIM)  
  
Fine  
  
HE PUNCHES HIM ONE MORE TIME AND HE FALLS TO THE GROUND  
  
DOYLE  
  
You aren't going to kill me?  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't think I could watch you  
  
die again, even though its not you  
  
ANGEL BEGINS TO LEAVE THE ROOM BUT DOYLE PICKS UP A WEAPON  
  
ANGEL  
  
I said I think, not I know  
  
ANGEL TURNS AROUND AND BLOCKS THE WEAPON AND TURNS IT ON DOYLE WHO SLINKS TO THE FLOOR.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	7. Wesleys Indianna Jones moment Gang reuni...

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART. DAY  
  
DREW IS LOOKING CONSIDERABLY LESS HAPPY THAN HE DID LAST TIME WE SAW HIM. THE REST OF THE STAFF MEMBERS ARE SURPRISED THAT NOTHING WORKED  
  
DREW  
  
I don't beleive this  
  
The girl killed a demon  
  
which took a swat team to bring in  
  
and Angel dealt with the Doyle  
  
in minutes  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Don't worry too much about it sir  
  
DREW  
  
(ANGRILY) But I do!!  
  
That imposter told Angel  
  
almost everything about the plan  
  
Looks like I'll be paying the  
  
Hyperion a visit soon  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
But they still haven't unenchanted  
  
the house yet sir, maybe you  
  
should wait and see what happens  
  
DREW  
  
Yes, you're right I should wait  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Thank you sir  
  
DREW  
  
Don't mention it  
  
If we had more level headed  
  
people like you working here  
  
the firm would be better for it  
  
Lets throw the vampire stoppers  
  
at him see how he likes that  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. HYPERION HOTEL  
  
WESLEY AND GUNN ARE STILL SITTING ON THE DESK AND ARE WONDERING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT THEY SHOULD GET OFF IT  
  
GUNN  
  
Cmon Wes nothing  
  
has happened here for ages  
  
WESLEY  
  
We should still wait  
  
for Angel to get back with  
  
some information  
  
GUNN  
  
Uhh Wes, the office is  
  
a ten second walk and he  
  
hasn't emerged from there for at  
  
least twenty minutes  
  
What if he ran into some trouble  
  
WESLEY  
  
The fact of the matter is  
  
that the floor is still a deathtrap  
  
and we don't know if it is deactivated  
  
or waiting to kill us  
  
GUNN  
  
Well I know one way to  
  
test that theory  
  
WESLEY  
  
Gunn!!  
  
GUNN  
  
What? Cordelia is missing  
  
and so is Angel  
  
if we have to be the ones  
  
who solve this we cant stay here  
  
WESLEY  
  
(BEAT) You're right, we need  
  
some way to get out of here  
  
GUNN  
  
Yo, we could swing across  
  
WESLEY  
  
Swing?  
  
GUNN  
  
Yeah swing, you know  
  
Indianna Jones over to the office  
  
We got some rope here  
  
We just throw it on something, grab  
  
hold and get to the office. No floor  
  
touching needed.  
  
WESLEY  
  
OK that sounds like a plan  
  
GUNN REACHES TO THE DESK DRAW AND GETS SOME ROPE OUT  
  
GUNN  
  
Now we just gotta go  
  
for the old lasso  
  
HE THROWS THE ROPE AT A LIGHT AND IT FALLS ON PERFECTLY. THEY EXCHANGE GRINS AT A JOB WELL DONE BUT THEN THE ROPE FALLS OFF THE LIGHTS  
  
WESLEY  
  
Nothing to attach it to...  
  
GUNN  
  
No matter, we just try again  
  
THEY START PULLING THE ROPE IN WHEN ANGEL COMES OUT OF THE OFFICE. HE LOOKS AT GUNN AND WESLEY LIKE THEY ARE STRANGE.  
  
ANGEL  
  
What are you guys doing  
  
WESLEY  
  
We were about to rescue you!!  
  
ANGEL  
  
Why??  
  
GUNN  
  
You been gone like twenty  
  
minutes man, we thought  
  
they put some mojo on you  
  
ANGEL  
  
So... why the rope  
  
WESLEY  
  
We were going to swing into  
  
the office  
  
ANGEL  
  
Swing?  
  
WESLEY  
  
We didn't know if the floor  
  
was still a deathtrap  
  
GUNN  
  
About the whole deathtrap  
  
thing, you found anything?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Yeah. In the office I ran  
  
into an asscociate of Wolfram  
  
and Hart who told me the place  
  
was under a spell  
  
GUNN  
  
Well I think we all already  
  
guessed that, you find anything  
  
useful in there?  
  
ANGEL  
  
The guy told me to go to  
  
the source if we wanted it  
  
stopped, so I looked up a few  
  
books about enchantments  
  
WESLEY  
  
Anything??  
  
ANGEL  
  
A few things.. could  
  
be the mark of Kriro  
  
GUNN  
  
But I'm guessing it could be  
  
a whole lotta things  
  
ANGEL  
  
Right, but all of them seem  
  
to relate to the fact that  
  
the power is controlled by an  
  
underforce, the depths of hell  
  
WESLEY  
  
So...  
  
ANGEL  
  
Its gotta be at the bottom  
  
of the hotel right?  
  
GUNN  
  
(CONFUSED) Really, why?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Because the closer  
  
to the underworld it gets  
  
the more power is harnessed  
  
WESLEY  
  
So you think we need to go  
  
to the basement  
  
ANGEL  
  
Further.. they probably made  
  
some kind of portal down there  
  
WESLEY  
  
Which may be where Cordy  
  
was taken..  
  
ANGEL  
  
Exactly..  
  
GUNN  
  
But thats only if this is  
  
an enchantment, I mean most  
  
of its based on a hunch, what if  
  
it was just some home alone style  
  
booby traps?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well then we go somewhere else  
  
WESLEY  
  
(TO GUNN)  
  
Its the only lead we have  
  
GUNN  
  
Anything that gets me off  
  
this desk man..  
  
WESLEY  
  
What about the floor  
  
ANGEL  
  
A risk we have to take  
  
THE THREE WALK OFF TO THE BASEMENT DOOR.  
  
THE CAMERA STAYS ON THE LOOBY AREA AND SCANS AROUND TO A WALL.  
  
FROM THE WALL A DOOR APPEARS AND THROUGH IT COMES CORDELIA  
  
SHE QUICKLY TIPTOES HER WAY TO THE DESK AS SHE ISNT SURE IF THE SWORDS ARE STILL GOING TO BE THERE. SHE LEAPS UP ON THE DESK.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No swords huh?  
  
But no Angel either  
  
...  
  
(CALLING) ANGEL!!!  
  
WESLEY!!! GUNN!!!  
  
(SIGHS) This just gets better  
  
and better doesn't it  
  
LOOKING AROUND SHE NOTICES A SMALL TRAIL OF BLOOD THAT CAME FROM WESLEYS LEG THAT LEADS TO THE BASEMENT.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
The basement?  
  
Wes that better be your  
  
blood because if I follow it  
  
into mortal peril I swear I'm  
  
soo gonna haunt you.  
  
SHE TIPTOES TO THE BASEMENT  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. THE BASEMENT  
  
ANGEL WESLEY AND GUNN ARE LOOKING AROUND  
  
GUNN  
  
No tickets to the underworld  
  
around here  
  
WESLEY  
  
Nope, I've got nothing  
  
ANGEL  
  
There has to be a way  
  
GUNN  
  
I'm just saying I'm not sure  
  
its down here  
  
ANGEL  
  
Just keep looking  
  
FOOTSTEPS ARE HEARD AND THE GANG STOPS LOOKING AND ALL INTENTLY LOOK AT THE STARIS  
  
WESLEY  
  
Somethings coming  
  
ANGEL  
  
Hand me a sword  
  
WESLEY GIVES ANGEL THE SWORD  
  
ANGEL  
  
Stand back  
  
THEY ALL BLEND INTO A DARK SPOT AND THE FOOTSTEPS GET LOUDER  
  
ANGEL  
  
Here goes  
  
HE RUSHES OUT WITH THE SWORD AND SEES CORDELIA WHO SCREAMS  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cordelia!!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What the hell are  
  
you doing, point that  
  
somewhere else  
  
ANGEL  
  
How do I know its really  
  
you?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What is wrong with you  
  
jeez maybe you should  
  
take some valium  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cordy?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(DOESN"T KNOW WHAT ANGEL IS TALKING ABOUT)  
  
Yeah?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Oh thank god  
  
HE HUGS HER AND SHE ISNT TOO SURE WHY HE IS SO HAPPY  
  
WESLEY AND GUNN EMERGE AND SAY HELLO  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(TO WESLEY AND GUNN)  
  
What is his deal  
  
WESLEY  
  
We've all had some  
  
well.. experiences  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Tell me about it  
  
I went through some strrange  
  
door and...  
  
SHE SUDDENLY REMEBERS THE VISION SHE HAD OF GUNN AND LLOKS RELIEVED TO SEE HE IS OKAY  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Gunn!! YOur alright  
  
GUNN  
  
Yeah I handle myself  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You stopped the business man  
  
with the sword?  
  
GUNN  
  
I what?  
  
ANGEL  
  
You had a vision  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Many..  
  
ANGEL  
  
But you're OK right?  
  
GUNN  
  
Whoa whoa hold up,  
  
Business man with a sword  
  
what does this have to do  
  
with my well being  
  
ANGEL  
  
what did you see  
  
CORDELIA  
  
A wolfram and Hart meeting  
  
Some guy, snappy dresser  
  
walked in and cracked some guys  
  
neck... then I saw him here and  
  
.. thank god your still alright  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm betting this is the guy  
  
behind the happy fun time  
  
we've been having, do you know  
  
anything about that?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
All I know is that hand took me  
  
to parts of the hotel I didn't know  
  
even existed, doors everywhere  
  
WESLEY  
  
Portals...  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cordy, did you see  
  
anything, any marks?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Didn't really look, I was  
  
too busy running to find you guys  
  
ANGEL  
  
How do these doors work  
  
CORDELIA  
  
They just appeared  
  
GUNN  
  
Hello, wrong questions  
  
being asked here.. she saw  
  
me in danger  
  
ANGEL  
  
But you aren't now  
  
and you won't be.. We'll end this  
  
We just gotta find a door  
  
WESLEY  
  
(POINTING) Like that one??  
  
A DOOR THAT WASN"T THERE BEFORE HAS APPEARED  
  
ANGEL GOES TO IT BUT WESLEY STOPS HIM  
  
WESLEY  
  
Angel, why would they  
  
just provide us with a door  
  
ANGEL  
  
I dunno Wes, common  
  
courtesy?  
  
WESLEY  
  
They want you to walk  
  
through it..  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well why displease them?  
  
WESLEY  
  
But there could be lethal  
  
things beyond  
  
ANGEL  
  
We need to follow what  
  
we've got  
  
CORDELIA  
  
He's right Wesley, how can  
  
we stop it if we don't see whats there  
  
ANGEL  
  
Your concern is appreciated  
  
but I need to go through  
  
GUNN  
  
You mean we need to go through  
  
ANGEL  
  
No I don't  
  
I dont want to risk your lives  
  
GUNN  
  
I'm pretty sure being in an  
  
enchanted hotel does that  
  
anyway  
  
ANGEL  
  
She saw you getting hurt  
  
WESLEY  
  
Angel...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
We have to go as a team  
  
what if you get hurt  
  
ANGEL  
  
What if you guys get hurt  
  
GUNN  
  
Well at least there are three  
  
more people to finish the job  
  
ANGEL  
  
Fine...  
  
THEY WALK THROUGH THE DOOR  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	8. Shaman fight Drew goes to the hotel

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART. SUNSET  
  
DREW IS LOOKING ANGRILY AT THE MONITOR. SOME OF THE BOARD MEMBERS HAVE LEFT BUT OTHERS WATCH INTENTLY AS THE GANG ENTERS THE DOOR  
  
DREW  
  
This is not looking good  
  
at all...  
  
LILAH  
  
Trust me,these guys are tough  
  
nuts to kill  
  
DREW  
  
Not for me they shouldn't be  
  
they're already going to the Shamans  
  
if they defeat theem the curse is  
  
pretty much broken  
  
LILAH  
  
Well then we get to see  
  
you in action  
  
DREW  
  
Yes...  
  
they'll regret ever  
  
breaking the curse  
  
once I show up, its about to  
  
be a whole new ball game  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HYPERION HOTEL. SUNSET  
  
THE GANG COMES THROUGH THE DOOR AND SEE A MUDDY PATH TO A SEALED DOOR  
  
ANGEL  
  
(POINTING), Well I've never  
  
seen that before  
  
WESLEY  
  
Tread carefully  
  
ANGEL  
  
I think we should  
  
tread towards the door  
  
THE WALK TO THE DOOR AND LOOK AT IT  
  
WESLEY  
  
Has some kind of seal  
  
on it, maybe we need an  
  
incantation of some sorts  
  
ANGEL  
  
Or.. we could do this  
  
ANGEL KICKS THE DOOR AND IT FLIES OPEN  
  
INSIDE THERE ARE THREE SHAMANS WORKING MAGIC AROUND A SEAL  
  
ANGEL  
  
Whaddaya know?  
  
SHAMAN 1  
  
You dare disturb our  
  
praying undead one  
  
ANGEL  
  
Your one to talk  
  
GUNN  
  
Why dont we just  
  
stop talking all together  
  
and kill these guys  
  
ANGEL  
  
Good choice  
  
THEY RUN AT THE SHAMANS  
  
ANGEL  
  
What the??  
  
SUDDENLY A WALL OF CROSSES RISE WHERE ANGEL IS STANDING BURNING HIM  
  
ANGEL  
  
Aaahhh  
  
THE CROSSES SURROUND HIM AND HE COWERS TO THE GROUND  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel!!  
  
THE CAMERA MOVES TO WESLEY AND GUNN WHO START FIGHTING THE SHAMANS  
  
THE SHAMAN KICKS WES TO THE GROUND WHILE THE OTHER IS MAKING LIGHT WORK OF GUNN  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Wes, gimme your sword  
  
WESLEY USES HIS LITTLE STRENGTH TO THROW THE SWORD ACROSS THE ROOM. IT LANDS A FEW STEPS SHORT OF CORDELIA WHO RUNS AND RETRIEVES IT  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel stay down!!  
  
SHE SWINGS THE SWORD AND KNOCKS DOWN A ROW OF CROSSES  
  
SHE REPEATS UNTIL ANGEL IS SURROUNDED BY WOOD BROKEN OFF AT THE BOTTOM  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Try not to stake yourself  
  
getting out  
  
ANGEL  
  
(WEAK) Yeah...  
  
CAMERA REVERTS BACK TO GUNN AND WES WHO ARE TRYING TO TAKE THE SHAMANS DOWN.  
  
GUNN  
  
These guys are strong  
  
WESLEY  
  
Your telling me  
  
ANGEL  
  
Break... the ... seal  
  
CORDELIA  
  
The seal?  
  
SHE PICKS UP THE SWORD AND RUNS TO THE SEAL.  
  
THE SHAMANS LOOK WORRIED  
  
SHAMAN 1  
  
Stop her!!  
  
THEY RUN AT HER BUT IT IS TOO LATE. CORDELIA SWINGS THE SWORD INTO THE SEAL.  
  
THE SEAL FRACTURES AND A YELLOW LIGHT COMES OUT AND GOES STRAIGHT INTO THE SHAMANS CHESTS  
  
THE SHAMANS ARE SUCKED INTO THE SEAL AND DISSAPEAR  
  
THE ROOM STARTS TO FLICKER AND REVERTS BACK INTO THE BASEMENT  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So.. are we uncursed  
  
ANGEL  
  
I think so  
  
GUNN  
  
So another victory for  
  
Team Angel  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cordelia... thanks  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Don't mention it, just  
  
buy me some new outfits  
  
who'd have thought a  
  
enchanted hotel would get you  
  
so messy  
  
WESLEY  
  
(POINTING UPSTAIRS)  
  
Shall we...  
  
ANGEL  
  
We shall  
  
THE GANG, LOOKING A LITTLE WORSE FOR WEAR WALK UP THE STAIRS BACK FROM THE HOTEL  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT WOLFRAM AND HART. NIGHT  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Don't worry about it  
  
sir, I'm sure that you can  
  
deal with them  
  
HE LOOKS AROUND TO SEE THAT DREW IS NO LONGER IN HIS CHAIR  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Sir...  
  
THE EMPLOYEES LOOK AROUND THE OFFICE APART FROM LILAH WHO HAS HER EYES FIXED ON THE VIDEO CAMERA  
  
ON THE OUTSIDE VIEW A BODY GOES FLYING AND DREW IS WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR  
  
THE OTHER STAFF MEMBERS START TO WALK TOWARDS THE VIDEO CAMERA  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Is, is that...  
  
LILAH  
  
Batter up  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	9. Drews hotel destruction

INT HYPERION HOTEL NIGHT  
  
ANGEL AND THE GANG EMERGE FROM THE BASEMENT  
  
ANGEL  
  
That just leaves the question  
  
of how to deal with Wolfram and Hart  
  
WESLEY  
  
I think the first order of business  
  
would to be if the Host  
  
could make an anti enchantment  
  
spell for the hotel like with Caritas  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I think the first order of business  
  
is to have a shower and a drink  
  
GUNN  
  
Whatever is good  
  
at least we made it out  
  
of here alive  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I second that  
  
THEY WALK TO THE LOBBY CHAIRS AND SIT DOWN. ANGEL DOESNT LOOK QUITE AS PLEASED AS THE REST OF THEM  
  
GUNN  
  
YO Angel, wassup  
  
with you  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Its called brooding, he tends  
  
to do that a lot  
  
ANGEL  
  
I would just like to get my hands  
  
on the guy who did this  
  
DREW  
  
That can be arranged  
  
THE CAMERA SCROLLS TO THE FRONT DOOR WHERE DREW HAS JUST ENTERED WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
  
ANGEL WALKS OVER TO HIM. THE REST OF THE GANG RISE FROM THEIR SEATS AND MOVE TOWARDS HIM  
  
DREW  
  
Angel, How are you  
  
ANGEL STAYS SILENT  
  
The names Drew McCLure  
  
I work with Wolfram and Hart  
  
HE EXTENDS HIS HAND FOR A HANDSHAKE BUT ANGEL DOESNT  
  
DREW  
  
No handshake, that is so  
  
Angel of you, here  
  
HE TAKES OUT A CARD AND PUTS IT IN ANGELS JACKE POCKET  
  
ANGEL  
  
What do you want?  
  
DREW  
  
Just came to offer my  
  
congratulations on your  
  
escaping of my little plan  
  
ANGEL  
  
You should get out  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel be careful, hes  
  
the one, the one from the  
  
visions  
  
DREW  
  
So I am, and how were  
  
they Miss Chase, painful I hope  
  
you see what i wanted to do  
  
was kill all of you, but in a painful  
  
way but when your firm has  
  
incompetent staffers it becomes less fun  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well it certainly didn't kill  
  
us if thats what you wanted  
  
DREW  
  
I know, and thats why I'm here.  
  
I had a little ulterior motive...  
  
to kill you all  
  
Who should I start with  
  
maybe you Miss Chase.. you have  
  
a confidence, I'd like to see you handle  
  
some more visions  
  
ANGEL PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE OUT OF ANGER  
  
DREW RISES BACK UP WITHIN A FEW SECONDS  
  
DREW  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
lets not be hasty  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well are you gonna  
  
fight back or are you just  
  
going to chat us to death  
  
DREW  
  
Good question,  
  
heres your answer  
  
HE UPPERCUTS ANGEL AND SENDS HIM FLYING THROUGH THE AIR  
  
ANGEL CRASHES THROUGH THE BANNISTERS AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS AND DOESNT GET UP  
  
DREW  
  
Well that was easier than  
  
expected, if I had known he was  
  
that easy to take down I would have  
  
come here earlier  
  
GUNN  
  
Shut your mouth  
  
GUNN PICKS UP THE SWORD FROM THE SHAMAN FIGHT AND RUNS TOWARDS DREW WITH WESLEY TO BACK HIM UP  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Gunn DON'T!!!!!  
  
DREW  
  
I wouldn't do that  
  
either Gunn  
  
GUNN RUNS AND SWINGS THE SWORD BUT DREW CATCHES IT IN HIS HAND  
  
ANGLE: DREWS HAND HAS A SWORD IN AND DRIPS BLOOD  
  
DREW  
  
Ouch..  
  
WITH THE SWORD DREW POKES GUNN IN THE STOMACH WITH THE HANDLE STUNNING HIM.  
  
HE THEN FLIPS IT OVER AND DRIVES IT THROUGH GUNNS LOWER STOMACH  
  
GUNN  
  
AAaahhhh!!!  
  
DREW PULLS OUT THE SWORD AND DISCARDS IT BEFORE KNOCKING GUNN TO THE GROUND  
  
DREW  
  
Double Ouch  
  
WESLEY  
  
Gunn!!  
  
HE PICKS UP AN AXE FROM THE WEAPONS CABINET AND RUNS AT HIM  
  
DREW  
  
Do you guys ever learn  
  
WESLEY SWINGS BUT DREW MOVES AND GRABS WESLEYS ARM  
  
HE KNOCKS THE AXE OUT BEFORE CRACKING WESLEYS ARM.  
  
WESLEY LETS OUT A BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM  
  
DREW  
  
Come on Wes  
  
take it like a man  
  
HE PULLS WESLEY IN FRONT OF HIM AND HITS HIM IN THE RIBS  
  
WESLEY GOES FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND BEHIND THE LOBBY DESK. HE DOESNT GET UP  
  
DREW  
  
Three down.. one to go  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(SCARED) Stay away from me  
  
DREW  
  
Or what, what are you  
  
going to do to me  
  
You have no fighting skills  
  
I've been watching you this  
  
whole experienceand you don't  
  
have an ounce of technique in you  
  
Your weak and they know it  
  
Hell even you know it, your  
  
the receptionist and you know it  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I help people  
  
DREW  
  
Stop kidding yourself  
  
you see people getting hurt  
  
and think that you are some kind  
  
of hero. I can end the pain  
  
of the visions you know  
  
CORDELIA  
  
By killing me  
  
DREW  
  
(TAPS HIS HEAD) Well  
  
I gotta hand it to you  
  
Your a smart receptionist  
  
The one who works for me spills  
  
coffee on my files, at least you  
  
have a grasping of whats going on  
  
HE MOVES TOWARDS CORDELIA AND GRABS HER NECK  
  
DREW  
  
Say goodbye to your  
  
friends Miss Chase,  
  
not that they can hear you  
  
or anything  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Go to hell  
  
DREW  
  
No thats where you're going  
  
HE PUTS HIS HAND ON HER HEAD BUT JUST BEFORE HE DOES IT ANGEL JUMPS DOWN AND HITS HIM TO THE GROUND  
  
DREW  
  
Wow how chivalrous of you  
  
waking up to see your friend die  
  
ANGEL  
  
Shes not going to  
  
DREW  
  
Wrong! You see thats what the  
  
senior partners sent me for  
  
and if I don't do their job, well  
  
you know how it goes  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well at your next appraisal  
  
you can tell them of your failure  
  
ANGEL KICKS HIM TO THE GROUND  
  
DREW FLIPS STRAIGHT BACK UP AND PICKS UP A PIECE OF SPLINTERED WOOD  
  
DREW  
  
This looks like it will hurt  
  
HE GRABS ANGEL  
  
WESLEY  
  
This will hurt more  
  
Angel!! Move!!  
  
ANGEL QUICKLY KICKS AWAY FROM DREW WHILE HE IS DISTRACTED  
  
WESLEY EMERGES FROM THE DESK WITH A GRENADE  
  
HE LOBS IT AT DREW AND HITS HIM IN THE CHEST BEFORE FALLING TO THE FLOOR  
  
JUST AS IT HITS THE FLOOR IT EXPLODES AND SENDS DREW HURTLING TO THE AIR BEFORE HE HITS THE FRONT DOOR AND SLINKS DOWN  
  
ANGEL PICKS UP THE SWORD AND WALKS THROUGH THE FIRE TOWARDS DREW AND PLUNGES IT THROUGH HIS CHEST  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT WOLFRAM AND HART NIGHT  
  
THE PEOPLE AT WOLFRAM AND HART LOOK ON AS THEY SEE THAT THE HOTEL IS COVERED IN FLAMES AND WRECKAGE. THEY LOOK SURPRISED  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Sir... Is he dead  
  
LILAH  
  
I knew he wouldn't get  
  
the job done, these newcomers  
  
are always full of talk  
  
The senior partners are  
  
going to be less than happy with  
  
his performance  
  
THEY WATCH ON AND SEE THAT DREWS EYES HAVE OPENED  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DREW  
  
(WEAK) Well I gotta hand it  
  
to you, I wan't expecting that  
  
ANGEL  
  
Get out! never come back  
  
DREW  
  
I don't think that will be  
  
possible Angel. You see  
  
Wolfram and Hart has  
  
big plans for you. They  
  
aren't just going to give up.....  
  
Big plans my friend  
  
HE PULLS OUT THE SWORD AND LIMPS OUT THE DOOR  
  
ANGEL LOOKS AT THE STATE OF THE HOTEL. ITS BURNING AND VARIOUS PARTS HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO RUBBLE.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cordy?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(STILL SHAKEN UP) Yeah I'm fine  
  
we need to get the others to  
  
a hospital and fast..  
  
Gunn is he OK?  
  
ANGEL  
  
(WALKS OVER AND INSPECTS GUNN)  
  
Still breathing but he's losing blood  
  
fast, lets go  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I saw it in the vision, I couldnt stop  
  
him..  
  
ANGEL  
  
We have no time for this now  
  
It wasn't your fault. Gunn is Gunn  
  
and we can't stop his actions  
  
Lets go  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Where is Wesley?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Here.I'm Okay. Well as Ok  
  
as i can be right now  
  
WESLEY WALKS FROM THE DESK BUT HIS ARM IS HANGING BADLY. ITS BROKEN. WITH HIS OTHER HAND HE CLUTCHES HIS RIBS.  
  
THEY WALK OUT THROUGH THE FIRE TO THE CAR. ANGEL CARRYING GUNN. ANGEL HAS A SCAR ON HIS FACE AND IS BLOODIED UP. CORDELIA IS SCRATCHED AND CUT.  
  
WHEN THEY GET OUT THEY SEE BODIES AND CARS OVERTURNED.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(SHOCKED AND SCARED)Drew...  
  
ANGEL  
  
He's showing us what he can  
  
do, he thinks its a game  
  
Come on he's long gone  
  
we need to help Gunn  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	10. Back to the senior partners

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. THE HOSPITAL. NEXT DAY  
  
CORDELIA IS IN WESLEY AND GUNNS HOSPITAL ROOM. WESLEY IS AWAKE BU GUNN IS SLEEPING  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Has he been awake?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Yes briefly... last night  
  
CORDELIA  
  
The visions, I should have  
  
warned him  
  
WESLEY  
  
You did warn him...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well i should have stopped  
  
him... he almost died  
  
WESLEY  
  
So did we all  
  
He's a formidable foe Cordelia  
  
ANGEL ENTERS WITH A COVER ON HIS HEAD  
  
ANGEL  
  
Close the blinds  
  
CORDELIA RUSHES OVER AND SHUTS THE BLINDS  
  
ANGEL  
  
Thank you  
  
CORDELIA  
  
How did you get here  
  
ANGEL  
  
Sewers..  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh ok  
  
ANGEL  
  
How is everyone  
  
WESLEY  
  
I'm OK nothing some rest  
  
and painkillers won't take  
  
care of  
  
ANGEL  
  
And Gunn?  
  
WESLEY  
  
They say he'll be fine  
  
out of action for a while  
  
but we should both be ready  
  
for him next time  
  
ANGEL  
  
There won't be a next time  
  
WESLEY  
  
What?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What?  
  
ANGEL  
  
This ends today.. He won't  
  
touch another of my friends  
  
Wolfram and Hart will pay  
  
WESLEY  
  
You can't go on your own  
  
ANGEL  
  
I can't take you can I??  
  
WESLEY  
  
What I mean is..  
  
ANGEL  
  
We can't wait  
  
if we wait he knows he  
  
has the power.. we have to  
  
make them play our game not  
  
have us play his  
  
CORDELIA  
  
But its suicide  
  
ANGEL  
  
If I die they're all coming  
  
with me  
  
CORDELIA  
  
But Angel..  
  
ANGEL  
  
I can't watch people  
  
suffer like this  
  
GUNN BEGINS TO AWAKE  
  
GUNN  
  
Huh? whats going on  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Sssshhh... you need  
  
to save strength  
  
GUNN  
  
That guy..  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't warn you  
  
GUNN  
  
No.. you did. I didn't  
  
listen hard enough.  
  
My fighting mentalitiy kicked in  
  
Angel...  
  
ANGEL  
  
Yes  
  
GUNN  
  
Go kick his ass  
  
ANGEL  
  
Way ahead of you  
  
ANGEL LEAVES.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You think he'll be alright  
  
WESLEY  
  
I hope so  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. SUNSET. HYPERION HOTEL  
  
ANGEL ENTERS THE HOTEL AND GOES TO THE WEAPONS CHEST  
  
HE FILLS A BG BEFORE GOING TO THE COUNTER AND PICKING UP SOME GRENADE AND OTHER FIRE POWER  
  
ANGEL GETS INTO THE CAR AND DRIVES TO WOLFRAM AND HART  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WOLFRAM AND HART  
  
THE LOBBY OF WOLFRAM AND HART IS QUITE EMPTY AS MOST OF THE COMPANY HAVE LEFT FOR THE DAY  
  
TWO GRENADES ROLL IN AND THEY GO OFF  
  
ANGEL ENTERS WITH A BAG OF WEAPONS  
  
TWO SECURITY GUARDS COME AT HIM  
  
THE FIRST TRIES TO HIT ANGEL BUT ANGEL GRABS HIM AND THROWS HIM  
  
ANGEL KICKS THE SECOND TO THE GROUND AND WALKS TO THE ELEVATOR  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WOLFRAM AND HART  
  
A BOARD MEETING IS IN PROGRESS.  
  
LILAH  
  
The senior partners were  
  
less than impressed with  
  
last nights activities  
  
They want us to start getting  
  
back to work on deciphering scrolls  
  
THE DOOR BLOWS OPEN AND TWO GUARDS GO FLYING THROUGH AND ONTO THE TABLE  
  
ANGEL ENTERS LOOKING ANGRY  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
(HOLDS A CROSS NECKLACE)  
  
Back!! Not one step closer  
  
ANGEL FLIPS HIM ONTO THE TABLE AND SNATCHES THE NECKLACE.  
  
HIS HAND STARTS BURNING BUT AS HE THROWS THE NECKLACE  
  
ANGEL  
  
Lilah... I would have assumed  
  
that you had something to do  
  
with your new partners plan  
  
LILAH  
  
(TRYING TO REMAIN CALM) Actually  
  
I was just dicussing the failing  
  
points of it. I think the guy is  
  
a complete ass  
  
ANGEL  
  
You aren't the only one  
  
So tell me where is he  
  
LILAH  
  
Well I'm not to sure  
  
(SHE STARTS TO GRIN)  
  
BEHIND ANGEL TWO SECURITY GUARDS ARE SNEAKING UP ON HIM WITH STAKES  
  
LILAH  
  
Let me just check to see  
  
what I know  
  
THE GUARDS COME CLOSER  
  
ANGEL TURNS AROUND  
  
ANGEL  
  
Not in the mood  
  
for you guys now  
  
SECURITY GUARD 1 GOES FOR HIM BUT ANGEL SLAMS HIM INTO THE WALL  
  
THE SECOND ONE LUNGES WITH THE STAKE  
  
ANGEL CATCHES HIS ARM AND CRACKS IT BEFORE KICKING HIM TO THE FLOOR  
  
HE WALKS TOWARDS LILAH  
  
ANGEL  
  
Lilah Lilah Lilah  
  
You think the waiting game  
  
works on me  
  
If you try that agin I will kill you  
  
LILAH  
  
You think I'm stupid  
  
You don't kill humans  
  
ANGEL  
  
(ANGRILY) I've been known  
  
to make exceptions  
  
LILAH  
  
(NOW QUITE ANXIOUS)  
  
What do you want  
  
ANGEL  
  
I want Drew...  
  
I want him dead  
  
LILAH  
  
He.. he's not here  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well where is he then  
  
LILAH  
  
In room 304  
  
Hes meeting the senior partners  
  
ANGEL  
  
What do i kill him with  
  
LILAH  
  
You have to send him back to the partners  
  
ANGEL GOES RIGHT UP TO HER AND SHE CLOSES HER EYES  
  
HE GRABS HER HEAD AND TURNS INTO HIS VAMPIRE FACE  
  
HE MOVES TOWARDS HER AS SHE SHIVERS BUT THEN PULLS AWAY AND REVERTS TO HIS HUMAN FACE  
  
ANGEL  
  
(WHISPERS) Wolfram and Hart  
  
have no business with me  
  
do you understand  
  
SHE WHIMPERS AND NODS  
  
HE LEAVES THE BOARD ROOM  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ROOM 304. NIGHT  
  
DREW IS IN ROOM 304 SITTING CROSS LEGGED IN THE MIDDLE OF A SYMBOL. HE HAS BLOOD SMEARED ON HIM  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
You failed to kill  
  
Angelus' friends  
  
DREW  
  
I was surprised by an  
  
attack from one of them  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
Well that won't do..  
  
You see your up here for a reason  
  
and that is to make mincemeat  
  
of his little gang  
  
DREW  
  
Why don't you let me kill  
  
him for you  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
He is no use to the firm dead  
  
DREW  
  
He is no use to the firm at all  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
No talking back!!  
  
If you can not do your job  
  
we have no choice but to let  
  
you go  
  
DREW  
  
I won't dissapoint you master  
  
THE DOOR SPRINGS OPEN TAKING DREW BY SURPRISE  
  
DREW  
  
(RISING) Angel...  
  
ANGEL  
  
Talk is over  
  
ANGEL FIRES A CROSS BOW AT HIM  
  
DREW CATCHES THE BOLT BUT BEFOR HE THROWS IT ANGEL HITS HIM WITH A ENORMOUS HAMMER  
  
DREW GETS UP AND HITS ANGEL ACROSS THE ROOM  
  
DREW WALKS TOWARDS HIM AS HE TRIES TO GET UP  
  
DREW  
  
Do you not learn Angel?  
  
Didn't my showing last night  
  
prove that you are weak  
  
HE PICKS HIM UP AND THROWS HIM ACROSS THE ROOM  
  
DREW  
  
You can not defeat me  
  
ANGEL  
  
I beg to differ  
  
ANGEL LEAPS UP OVER DREW WHO WAS WALKING TOWARDS HIM.  
  
ANGEL GOES FOR THE WEAPONS BAG AND THROWS AN AXE AT HIM  
  
DREW DEFLECTS THE AXE WITH ONE HAND  
  
ANGEL THEN THROWS THE SWORD WHICH HE ALSO BLOCKS  
  
WHILE BLOCKING THESE ANGEL COMES AT HIM AND KNOCKS HIM TO THE GROUND  
  
DREW  
  
How can you kill me if you  
  
have no idea how to  
  
ANGEL  
  
I think I have an idea  
  
HE SHOVES THE SWORD THROUGH DREWS CHEST  
  
ANGEL PULLS A VIAL OF BLOOD OUT OF HIS COAT AND THROWS IT ON THE WOUND  
  
DREW  
  
What are you doing  
  
ANGEL  
  
Sending you back where  
  
you came from  
  
DREW  
  
How... how do you know  
  
ANGEL  
  
You told me yourself  
  
You come from the senior partners  
  
I'm sending you back  
  
DREW TRIES TO PULL THE SWORD OUT WHILE ANGEL PULLS OUT A SHEET FROM HIS COAT AND READS  
  
ANGEL  
  
Servae, Incartus, knobus  
  
resum, lusang  
  
DREW STARTS TO BE SUCKED INTO A PORTAL EMERGING FROM THE SEAL  
  
DREW  
  
This hasn't finished  
  
ANGEL  
  
I think it has  
  
Here.. one for the road  
  
ANGEL SHOVES ANOTHER SWORD IN. DREW SCREAMS AND DISSAPEARS  
  
ANGEL  
  
Bye Drew  
  
ANGEL WALKS OUT AND INTO THE BURNING WOLFRAM AND HART BUILDING.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HOSPITAL. NIGHT  
  
CORDELIA, WESLEY AND GUNN ARE WATCHING THE TV. ON IT IS A NEWS REPORT  
  
NEWSREADER  
  
Sources aren't sure  
  
what started the fire but  
  
Wolfram and Hart spokesman  
  
put it to an electrical fault..  
  
There will be more on the fire at  
  
Wolfram and Hart after these messages  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel....  
  
GUNN  
  
You think he's OK  
  
ANGEL  
  
Of course he's OK  
  
WESLEY  
  
Angel  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(HUGS HIM) YOur back  
  
ANGEL  
  
Course I'm back  
  
I said I'd take care of things  
  
GUNN  
  
What about that Drew guy  
  
ANGEL  
  
Oh he went to hell  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well thats alway good  
  
Hows the hotel  
  
ANGEL  
  
Nothing some repairs wont fix  
  
How are you guys  
  
GUNN  
  
Doctor says We can go home  
  
tonight  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well thats good  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What about Wolfram and Hart  
  
ANGEL  
  
They'll be back  
  
it will take them a while to recover  
  
though...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well, its nighttime  
  
We all ready to go  
  
GUNN  
  
Can't wait to get out  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh come on you've only been  
  
here a day  
  
GUNN  
  
And its cramping my style already  
  
THEY GET UP AND LEAVE, TALKING AND LAUGHING  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART. NEXT DAY  
  
A BOARD MEETING IS IN PLACE. LILAH IS SITTING LOOKING AROUND FOR SOMEONE TO ENTER AS THERE IS NO ONE SITTING IN THE MEETING LEADERS SEAT  
  
LILAH  
  
So... I guess Drew  
  
wasn't all he was cracked  
  
up to be. Overhyped himself  
  
really. I would like to see who  
  
the senior partners  
  
throw at us next. Preferably someone  
  
who doesn't kill off their staff  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
(TO LILAH)  
  
Mr McClure had ideas beyond  
  
any of our recent staff, he came closest  
  
to doing something  
  
LILAH  
  
But he didn't did he  
  
And by the way.. If I want you  
  
to talk to me I will address you  
  
THE SUIT LOOKS SLIGHTLY EMBARASSED. FOOTSTEPS APPROACH AND THE DOOR OPENS.  
  
NEW LEADER  
  
Good morning everybody  
  
my name is Holden Mannack  
  
I'll be filling in for the meeting today  
  
while the senior partners decide  
  
on a new team leader...  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
So sir, what are we here for  
  
HOLDEN  
  
Well after last nights  
  
fiasco Mr McClure has been  
  
kept in a holding cell by the senior  
  
partners and is waiting on an evaluation  
  
to see whether he will be "cut" from  
  
the staff.  
  
LILAH  
  
And what about Angel?  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Angel is not our top  
  
priority at the moment.  
  
The senior partners informed  
  
me that they will be dealing with  
  
him personally  
  
So.. Lets get on with the meeting  
  
THEY CONTINUE TO TALK  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SENIOR PARTNERS OFFICE. DAY  
  
DREW IS SITTING IN A CELL WITH GUARDS SITTING ON EITHER SIDE OF HIM WATCHING HIS EVERY MOVE  
  
DREW  
  
Its not like I didn't  
  
have plans for the firm...  
  
I had some very interesting things  
  
on clientele, and did you see the  
  
look on Charles Gunns face when  
  
I put that sword in him.. priceless  
  
GUARD 1  
  
We aren't here to listen  
  
to your chit chat Mr McClure  
  
We are here to guard you and if  
  
you think you can mosey on out of here  
  
then you obviously have underestimated  
  
the senior partners...  
  
GUARD 2  
  
They're going to see to you  
  
You won't be able to crawl out  
  
by the time the "evaluation" is  
  
finished  
  
DREW  
  
Which is why I want to leave now  
  
DREW GETS UP AND SO DOES THE GUARD  
  
DREW  
  
You wanna try and stop me  
  
rent-a-cop?  
  
GUARD 1  
  
Shut your mouth!!  
  
HE SWINGS A BATON AT DREW WHO CATCHES AND BREAKS IT IN HIS HAND  
  
DREW  
  
A baton??  
  
I thought I was underestimating  
  
you guys?  
  
GUARD 2  
  
(RISES)  
  
Felae, noctem  
  
HE EXTENDS HIS HAND AND A GREEN BEAM SHOOTS OUT.  
  
DREW IS TOO QUICK AND PULLS THE OTHER SECURITY GUARD IN FRONT AS A SHIELD  
  
THE GUARD DROPS DEAD TO THE FLOOR  
  
DREW  
  
Ouch...  
  
GUARD 2  
  
Stay back...  
  
I'm warning you  
  
DREW  
  
People always say that  
  
when they know I'm going  
  
to kill them.  
  
DREW WALKS AT HIM AND SNAPS HIS NECK. HE FALLS TO THE GROUND  
  
DREW  
  
Keys, keys  
  
HE FUMBLES AROUND IN THE POCKETS OF THE GUARD BUT CANT FIND ANYTHING  
  
DREW  
  
No keys?  
  
Oh well  
  
HE EXTENDS HIS ARMS AND OUT OF HIS HAND COMES A MASSIVE EXPLOSION  
  
DREW  
  
Underworld powers  
  
are excellent powers..  
  
I wonder why the seniors  
  
didn't take them from me  
  
HE WALKS THROUGH THE WALL WHICH HAS BEEN REDUCED TO RUBBLE  
  
A GUARD RUNS AT HIM BUT DREW SMACKS HIM THROUGH A WALL.  
  
HE CALMLY WALKS TO AN ELEVATOR AND PRESSES THE BUTTONS  
  
DREW  
  
Its not over yet  
  
Angel, and it wont be  
  
until you and your friends  
  
are dead  
  
HE WALKS IN THE ELEVATOR AND CALMLY READJUSTS HIS TIE  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
THE END  
  
ANY COMMENTS OR ANYONE INTERESTED IN WRITING WITH ME EMAIL ME  
  
CLIMHAZZARD@MAIL.COM 


End file.
